


Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: When she gets an afternoon off work, Anna decides to visit her girlfriend Elsa and spend the day with her. However, when she arrives at Elsa's house, she finds her sweetheart in dire need of her help. (Elsanna, Angst, Modern AU)





	Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining

Anna Stewart turned off the motorway in her green hybrid hatchback, driving into a small housing estate in the suburbs of Arendelle. She'd unexpectedly gotten the afternoon off at her job and as such, had decided to spend the rest of the day with her beloved girlfriend, Elsa.

She and Elsa had met about two years earlier and got on very well with one another. Of course, both of them worked very busy jobs, but they made the chance to see one another whenever they could. Elsa meant a lot to Anna, as did Anna to her.

Humming a playful tune, Anna looked to the left, counting the door numbers of the houses she passed by. She'd made the mistake of knocking on the wrong door many, many times, but thankfully she'd been finally able to remember which house number was correctly Elsa's.

Soon, Anna's car had pulled outside of Elsa's house, number 72. It was a quiet little house, quaint and peaceful, perfect for a shy girl like Elsa to reside in. Anna got out of her car, pulling her handbag over her shoulder and walking towards the front door.

Elsa would always greet Anna whenever she knocked on the door, but today, something felt... off. As Anna walked to the front door, she tapped on it a few times, before waiting patiently. Perhaps Elsa was in the toilet, she thought.

A few more minutes then came and went, before Anna started to get a little bit worried. Elsa never took this long to open the door. Anna decided she'd need to try another method to get Elsa's attention. Walking backwards a bit, she then called out to her girlfriend.

"Elsaaaaa!" She cried. "Oh, Elsaaaaa! It's me! Anna! Open up will you!"

After a few moments, still no reply came. Anna began to grow increasingly more concerned for her girlfriend's wellbeing. She soon made her way to the front door, deciding to call Elsa from the letterbox instead, hoping she'd hear her better that way.

When Anna knelt down and opened the letterbox, she prepared to call out Elsa's name, but instead, she heard something that made her heart turn cold. From inside of the house, being clearly heard... was the sound of Elsa sobbing.

"Oh no," Anna whispered. Her girlfriend was crying and she had to go and help her in whatever way she could. Sighing, Anna realised there was only one way to get into the house. Opening her handbag, she quickly pulled out a key and put it into the lock on Elsa's door.

Elsa had given it to Anna not long after they first met, in case they were out on a date and Elsa had forgotten her own keys. Anna hated using Elsa's key like this, but this was indeed an emergency and she needed to be with her lover.

Once the door was open, Anna made her way gently inside. The sobbing continued, the sound of Elsa's crying penetrating through the walls. Tracing the sound, Anna could hear it was coming from upstairs. Walking up the stairs, Anna then heard the crying coming from Elsa's bedroom.

Realising it was rude to just barge in, Anna gently crept to the door, Elsa's sobbing almost deafening now it was so loud. She leaned up against the wooden door, tapping upon it, hoping to get the attention of her girlfriend. "E-Elsa? You in there?"

"A-Anna...?" A weak sounding voice replied through tears. "I-Is that you?"

"Yes," Anna confirmed, staying as calm as possible. "I'm here. I... I came to visit you and I heard you crying. Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know..." Elsa whispered.

Anna pressed her ear against the door closer. "Elsa... Can I come in? I need to see if you're okay."

"O-okay," Elsa nervously replied.

 _My god_ , Anna thought.  _She's in a really bad state this time_. She then turned the handle of the door, letting herself into Elsa's bedroom, bracing herself for what she might be about to see.

Elsa's bedroom was pure white, from the wallpaper to the covers on the bed. It looked more like a hospital room than someone's own bedroom. In the corner of the room, Anna could see Elsa curled up by the radiator, crying to herself.

She was wearing a blue, over the shoulder sweater, her favourite if Anna remembered correctly. She looked to be in such a state as well. Gulping, Anna made her way over to where Elsa was, kneeling at her lover's side and placing a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"Elsa... Are you okay?" She asked again, stroking the soft exposed skin on Elsa's shoulder. She wanted to do everything in her power to bring Elsa back to her normal loving self.

There was a soft mumbling from the blonde woman, before the words "I'm scared" were heard. Anna then noticed the dark patches on Elsa's arms, the places where she'd obviously been crying her eyes out. Moving closer, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, hugging her.

She then brought Elsa's head up, staring at her girlfriend's face. Tears were streaming down Elsa's cheeks and her face was filled with such sadness. Anna gave her a kiss and then brought her closer, threading her fingers through the beautiful woman's blonde hair. This wasn't the first time she'd dealt with Elsa like this.

"I'm sorry," Elsa whispered, resting her head on Anna's chest. "I'm so sorry you had to see me like this again... I'm sorry for everything Anna. I screw up everything. I've been so cold and angry with you. You don't deserve a monster like me."

"Shhh, don't say that," Anna told her. "That's your mental crap talking, not you. You are no monster, Elsa and you've never done anything bad to me, no matter what you believe."

Elsa didn't respond, she continued to cry as Anna continued to cuddle her, comforting her and being at her side. Anna's fingers kept threading through Elsa's hair, the younger woman cradling the girl she loved in her arms, keeping Elsa close.

She hated seeing Elsa in such a state, but she had been prepared this time. But, Anna was a little amazed that Elsa had even gotten into such a state to begin with. Eventually, Elsa's breathing started to sound easier and she dried her tears.

"I..." Elsa sighed, before looking at Anna. "Thank you, Anna. You don't know how much I really needed that, your embrace and your voice."

Anna smiled, kissing Elsa softly. "It's alright, baby, I'm here for you always." She then kissed Elsa's hand like a prince, which made the blonde blush a little. "What happened to you?... did you forget to take your meds again?"

The reason for Elsa's breakdown had been due to Elsa's mental condition. She suffered from depression, had been all her life. She often took medication to deal with her problems through, which helped, but Anna had always been able to ease Elsa whenever she got too depressed.

Elsa sighed. "I didn't forget at all, Anna... I ran out the other night."

"You ran out?" Anna wondered. "But... why haven't you been the pharmacy to pick up some new pills?"

The blonde looked down. "I haven't been able to get the chance. Some people at my job left and I've had to work some overtime this week. I thought because I'd been taking the meds for so long, I could try and hold out for a week until I can get round to going to the doctors at the weekend. Turns out... I was wrong."

"Hey, it's okay, we all make mistakes," Anna replied. "I guess you called in sick today then."

Elsa nodded. "Yes, when I started feeling ill this morning. And then this afternoon... well, you saw how bad I was."

"It's okay, it's all okay," Anna assured her. "Come on, let's get you some clean clothes, making sure you get a good bath and then we'll watch some cartoons. You'll feel much better then."

"Yes," Elsa accepted. "Thank you, Anna."

A few hours later, once Elsa had fully recovered, she and Anna were curled up in front of the TV in the blonde's bedroom, watching cartoons together. Elsa was lying on Anna's chest, sighing as the younger girl stroked her head softly.

Anna loved stroking Elsa's hair and was glad to be here for her. She then leaned down and kissed Elsa's forehead, smiling softly. She was glad that Elsa was feeling a lot better now, although part of her worried what would have happened if she hadn't been there for her.

As Elsa stretched her arms in Anna's embrace, she smiled, looking up at Anna. "I... I have a day off tomorrow," she then said. "Because of my sick leave. I was wondering if you wanna come back here tomorrow and maybe we can have some fun."

"I'll do you one better," Anna replied. "I'm off work tomorrow too. I'll just text my bestie Kristoff to look after my place for the night and I'll stay here with you."

Elsa blushed. "I... You don't have to."

"No, but I want to," Anna insisted. "And first thing in the morning, we're going to the pharmacy and getting your pills so this won't happen again... well won't happen again for a while." She sighed, knowing that Elsa's depression was an ongoing battle, but one that they would win each time it became a problem.

Resting back in Anna's arms, Elsa sighed. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. You're like my guardian angel, Anna."

"I am your guardian angel, Elsa," Anna told her. "and no matter what, I'll always be watching over you."

Rolling over, Elsa moved up to Anna, kissing her softly on the lips, assured that all would be well, for now, thanks to the woman she loved.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** More angsty stuff now! Sorry, ^^;


End file.
